disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RedMonkey101 Studios/The Closet 3: The Return of The Hunter and The Teller
I made this blog cause I'm at writer's block with this story. So I wanted to see what you thought so far of it... Anyways, I have like 4 finished chapters of it so far, nvm what I said before about the different blogs thing, too much work. I'll just post them here... Alright, let's start: Chapter 1 “But can't I go, please?” I begged, angry started to weld up inside me, I tried kept it down. Ambrosius Digno sat on the table's corner as he and I had are weekly argument. “No, for the last time, no.” Ambrosius says in an and-that's-final tone. “But Ambrosius, it's a once and a life time opportunity.” I say pleadingly. “Not for people like us. Look, again I say no. I'm sorry- actually no I'm not.” Ambrosius said, the angry inside me exploded right there. “You never let me do anything!” I exclaimed, Ambrosius' expression was the same nothingness expression like before, “Ever since I stepped into this waste hole you've bombarded me with protection and work and I'm tired of it!” Ambrosius sighed and replied; “Listen Savior, you're graduating next year. You can leave then if you hate being protected and working, you can leave and never come back for all I care.” and with that he slid off the table and handed me my purple backpack off the floor. “Now come on, you're going to be late for school.” I walk to school with an angry scowl. Why does Ambrosius do this to me? Why does he never let me do anything fun? Jumping onto the sidewalk, I see my friends. Bea stood there twirling her pale blond curls, and Nicky sat on the bench beside her as she wrote on the piece of paper that sat flatly on her lap, he dark platinum blond hair covered her eyes. As I walk up the them, Bea sighs in relief and says; “Thank the angels you're here. I can't take it anymore!” She starts to cradle my head as if it were a baby. “Nicky's boy fads is acting up again.” she lets go of my head and looks over to the daydreaming Nicky. “Oh no, who is it this time?” I asked leaning over to look at the paper placed on Nicky's lap. Before I could get a better look Nicky squeals “Henry Freedom.” Looking at the paper now I could see Henry's name scribbled all over it with little hearts and xoxoxs and even Nicky's name scribbled right next to his or her name and his last name together. Bea sighs, “I told her that if she keeps drooling over these guys she's going to become a stalker again.” she was saying. “Let's hope this time she doesn't. I don't want a repeat on what happened with Daniel Cash.” I say with a grin. “And let's not forget the time Nicky started crushing hard for your brother..” I hear Bea say. Bea and everyone else in the Washington D.C. think that Ambrosius and I are related, this is a simple lie so I will be able to go to school and an answer for people who wondered why I lived with him. “Yeah, that was actually pretty tough to get over.” Nicky commented. “Oh speaking of Ambrose,” they never pronounce his name right. “Did he say yes to the sleepover at my house?” Bea asked. I shake my head in defeat, “Nope, can you believe it?! He's going all protective on me again.” I say sitting next to Nicky. “He has to get it through his head that you're almost seventeen, he can't baby you forever.” Bea says in my defense. “I think it's sweet of him to be protective over his little sister.” Nicky says with a dazed sigh. If they knew the real reason Ambrosius protected me I bet they wouldn't he saying these things. To tell you the truth, I think he only protects me because he's force to by everyone else. Snapping back to the present, I stand up from where I sat. “Ha! I don't need his permission, let's go and do it, I'll tell him I'm- eh...I'm studying” I shrug, “I don't know but I want to be a normal teenager!” Bea laughs, flinging her hair back she says; “Alright, but you are a normal teenager, btw... definitely have to the drama down.” I push her in the arm. “Now that you have that out of your system, to school?” Nicky asked from aside. “Like Savannah can ditch school..” Bea breathes, I roll my eyes but say nothing. Ashmore High. A simple public school for anyone who can afford it. It's home to the most jerky jerks teenagers who have ever been know to D.C. Some are nicer than others, like Bea and Nicky, my two most best friends since coming to this school. Then there's the guys of Ashmore, the big three; The Wasps(football jocks), The Yellowheads(mostly all of Nicky's ex-crushes hang out in this group), and then The Impressions (all the skaters and or future rock stars of the school). Walking into the doors of Ashmore Highs is basically a insult waiting to happen, because The Queen Bees, as we call them, always stock there waiting for their first victims. I was one of the few who caught on the minute I stood outside the front doors, when I first came here I discovered that there was side doors and have been taking them ever since. As we approach the schools benches outside the doors, I stop. Bea and Nicky had stopped too, The Queen Bees had caught onto us. “How did they find out!?!” Bea exclaimed. I could only stare. “Who knows, but maybe the Impressions know something about it” Nicky suggested. Looking around the area and suddenly spot Eric Linkton and the others at the Impressions group. Stocking up the them I exclaim over their chatters; “How did they find out!” Harry Brentwood had turn to me as the chatters died down. His eyebrow went up, “Have to speak sense, Sav..” he says. “The Bees, who told them that we sneak in the side doors.” I say calmly. Eric stood up straight from where he sat, “If you're amusing we told them-” “Never said you did.” I interrupt. “I'm only asking if you know who did, that way I can do something completely horrifying to them.” They laugh, not even a polite accuse to cover it up. Caleb Rider or 'Bizarre Rider' coughed and said; “Sure you will.” I stormed off, they clearly didn't know anything. Approaching my friends, I say shaking my head; “Idiots” Bea and Nicky rolled their and nod their heads. “Come on, let's just go and-...Nicky?” I asked, suddenly Nicky became whiter and paler colors then before. Bea was the same way. “They're behind me?!” I say panicky, they shake their heads “no”. “Then what?” I asked, truly confused. They point behind me as a car door shuts. I turn around to see a boy getting out of his car, his jet black hair stood out from everything else around. I felt a snarl started to creep onto my face. “When did he get back?” Nicky asked quietly. My blood started to burn at the sigh of his boy. “I don't know, but I totally call dibs.” Bea breathes. “Bea, everyone is calling dibs... well all expect Savannah.” Nicky responded. “Savannah's not a normal teenager. She said it herself.” Bea spats. I turn around to face my friends, “I hate Zane Clarkwather! He can go die in a hole for all I care.” “You don't even know why you hate him, same thing with boy bands.” Bea snickered. “I don't like the pop melody those boy bands play, and boy bands mostly talking about wanted a girl and or being dumped by a girl or just being with the 'right' girl. It gets repetitive after a while.” “What about Zane?” asked Nicky, I froze. I can't tell them, but Zane can't be trusted at all. He knows about me, and about what I am- OK so maybe not, maybe. But I just have a strange hatred towards him. “That....I don't know.” I lied, “Trust me though, he bad news.” “I bet he thinks the same thing.” Nicky mutters. That's when I walked off before I could blow up at my friends. Passing the Queen Bees, I open the doors to the school. As my backpack fell off my shoulders, I walk down the crowded halls to my locker. Chapter 2 I watch the bell as Mrs Heartswell explains...well whatever she's explaining. After this bell rings in seventeen minutes it means school will be over and with school being over my spring break can begin. Excitement buzzed over me as I looked back at Mrs. Heartswell. I tune back into her lesson; “...and with that, the Spanish Amendment diseased. Any questions?” No one dare to raise their hand, if someone did we would have to wait another hour and a half to go home. “Hmm, if nobody has any questions...then I will let everyone in on what we will be going over after spring break.” She turns around and starts to write on her giant black board, but instead of paying attention I look back up at the clock. Fourteen more minutes. “The Roman Empire,” Our history teacher announced. “Back when they would have columns to entertain, and sometimes great wars against certain empires.” With that she finished writing on the board and turned to us, “Last weeks homework assignment,” she starts as she grabs papers off her desk. “Some of you did very good on the Wars of the late 15th century, “ she paused and looked straight at Brandon Zedlander. “Others...not so much.” She hands me my paper and smiles, I look and see a B- on the front. Hey, I thought cockily B-, much better than that C- I got two weeks ago. After everyone's papers were passed, Mrs. Heartswell opened her mouth to speak but the bell had already rang and everyone at once dashed for the door. I sigh once I stepped in the hallway, I walk to my locker and grab my backpack. Heading out the front door, I blow my red strands of hair from my face. One step out the doors of the school, only to hear my name being called out over the hundreds of other voices around. “Savannah!” I turn, hoping my friends have finally seen reasons of my hatred of Zane, but it wasn't Nicky or Bea. “Ambrosius?” Ambrosius came running up to me, a worry look on his face. “Come on, we have to get out of town.” “What! What about my friends? My life here?” I asked immediately. He grabs my shoulders pulling to his silver Mustang. “It's only for spring break, Savior, maybe a little long depending on the situation.” he says in a whisper. “What about my plans with Nicky and Bea-” “Text them, call them, tell them your leaving for spring break. Maybe say it's for a wedding or something.” “You want me to lie to my best friends?!” I asked, he pushes me into the passengers seat. “It's not lying, we truly are going out of town. You'll just be lying about why.” “Savior work?” I asked grimly. “Yes, and it involves Mackenzie Hills and Danielle Martin.” I choke on the air as he climbs in the car and starts it up. “Mack and Danny?” I asked in a surprised way, nods his head again. “For the hundredth time, yes..” he answers, he turns right onto the highway. “Why? Did Hunter Smith freakn' come back from the grave again?” my stomach turns at the name. Ambrosius laughs, “Not this time, Savior. He's gone for good, but Ms. Hills and Ms. Martin need your help.” I let out a breathe that I didn't realize until now I was holding. I open my mouth to reply but he interrupts, “Well, technically, they don't know what's going on but- uh, you'll see.” “You aren't telling me the whole story, Quis.” I say moments later. Quis, my nickname for him after accidental calling him that when I was younger. It was strange, I didn't know why I called him this but it just comes naturally. He also doesn't care, so I continue to do it. “Trust me, Savior, you'll see when we get there.” with that he shut himself out and focused on driving, or started to think to himself while driving, it's hard to tell sometimes. I mumbled a moan in defeat. Stretching my arm towards the backpack still weighted heavily on my back, I open the zipper without much look and grab a small hard cover book. Zipping the backpack shut, I stuff it between the floor board of the car and curled up into a ball, open the book and begun to read; Chapter 9: The Being Light.. Ivy swallowed, taking a deep breath in she stared at him. 'Him' was no more than her brother, Jordan, who she had thought, until yesterday, was dead. He said nothing to Ivy, as if he were waiting for something to happen first. Ivy started to shake and shiver, what was he waiting for? She thought cautiously. Taking another look at him she could see now that he was not her brother, the blue crystal waters of his eyes now were black and lifeless. His skin was gray, not that sun tan one she remembered years ago. The way he walk forward towards her now was as if he was stocking his pray. “What have we have here?” he asked, his voice that sounded tainted and sour. “My little sister? Alone in the woods once more?” he laughed, it sent an ice berg over Ivy's spine. Ivy tried to speak, but her voice was lost to her. She was to paralyzed by the sight of him. “Oh come on Ivy, no 'Hi, brother.' no, 'Jordan you're alive'? I thought you had a bit more class than to just stand there.” he snarls and steps more towards her. Ivy still couldn't find it in her heart to talk to this... this monster who looks like her dead brother. “If you aren't going to talk you might as well listen,” he starts, this is not Jordan she repeated to herself. “I want you to stay away from Donovan, you don't know him like I do. He may act like a friend but he's most centennial is not. Trust me on this, little sister.” He was close enough that she could smell that cheap body wash on him. His eyes scanned her from top to bottom, he waited for a moment then stepped back. “Thank you for your time, Ivy, but I must get back now before it's sun-” “Savannah,” Ambrosius starts, I jump at the sound and turn to him. “We're going to have to stop and rest for the night so I packed your a suitcase and it's in the trunk.” he was saying. I place a bookmaker on the page I stopped at and close the book slowly, “Alright..” “And.. you might want to wear these while we're in Howlingdale.” he hands me black pair of eyeglasses. I ask, confused, “What are these? I'm not blind, twenty-twenty vision, remember?” “They aren't eyeglasses, they're sunglasses that look like eyeglasses.” he was saying. I put them on, he was right. “You're going to need them to get around. No one can remember you but if they know you enough from the pass, like for features for example, then they'd be able to remember you.” “But isn't that a good thing?” I asked quietly, afraid of the answer. “No, it's not. The sudden remembrance will cause their brain to died from the fast input. Brains work as a computer or a machine, too much data, the hard drive will glitch and crash. The brain dies and so does the person.” I push back the glasses back onto my eyes. “Alright, keep glasses on, no one dies. Good, got it.” I say opening the book again. “Savannah,” Ambrosius starts, I turn to him again. “Try not to get anyone killed..” I roll my eyes, I was about to say that he should give me more credit than that, but instead I say; “Will do, your Quisiness.” Chapter 3! “And then he didn't give me credit!” I exclaim in my phone. I sat on a soft and comfortable bed as I flung my arm around. “I should at least-” my phone's 'low battery' alarm went off. I look at it and see I hadn't really recorded me talking the whole time. Sighing, I hook it up to the charger, tapped my phone's record button and begin to explain again. “Gosh, I didn't even start recording...” I start curling into a ball, I look around again and think of what I was saying before. “Kay, so...uh, because I don't have anything at all to write in, like a journal or your know a diary, I must talk into my phone. So, alright to begin; I'm on a trip to...Indiana...I think. There's a small town there called Howlingdale, that's where my good friend Mackenzie Hills lives with her crew of Vampire Hunters. Ambroisus explained kind of what the situation was about, but not all of it. “So basically; Mackenzie and Danielle Martin have been talking to each other since London, Mack has been kind of protecting Danielle in case something like a demon or vampire tried to come after her because of her 'Teller' ability. “Danny decided to come to Howlingdale for a month because, come to find out, one of her friends became a servant to a demon who is trying to find a Teller.” I adjust my fake eyeglasses. “Blah, blah, blah- more stuff happened...Then!” I pause for a moment, “something really bad happened.” I expanded 'really' for a few minutes before I could get 'bad happened' in. “But Ambrosuis won't tell me what!” I whine into the phone. “He told me; 'You'll find out when we get there.' and whenever I ask him more about it he shuts me out! Gosh I have no idea what's wrong with Quis Digno.” I tap the record button off and stare at the white wall of the hotel room. I flop back on top of my bed. I liked that I could talk my feelings out into my tiny little phone, felt relaxing. I quickly tap the phone again, “Any who, we are now in a hotel room. White walls, white furniture. Very...plain and...boring...yeah it's boring here too.” Pausing for a moment, I close my eyes taking a deep breath again, I continue; “We should be in Howlingdale by tomorrow. I just can't help but feel...some strangeness brewing around this situation..but I don't know what it is...” Tapping the recorder off, I toss my phone and fake glasses onto the nightstand. I take in a deep breath again, something just didn't feel right. Suddenly, the door cracked open. I voice came in that was harsh, but also a little parently; “Go to sleep, Savannah. It's going to be a long day tomorrow.” Ambrosius popped his head inside and gave me a stern look. I wave him off, “Fine, fine...have it your way.” I say crawling under the covers and flipping over so that my back was facing him. Ambrosius sighs, “You know, I have no idea why you act like this. You're almost an adult.” I flip back over and stand straight, “Well I won't look like it, I'd probably look like a seventeen year old for the rest of my 'eternal life', you do.” Running his fingers through his hair, he stares up at me. “You know, your right. You will probably look like a seventeen year old forever, and at that you should act like a seventeen year old.” “And what does that suppose to mean?” I exclaim. “It mean you act as if you were eight, now go to bed.” he demanded and quickly shut the door before I respond. I was completely stunned. Without looking, I grab my phone and search more my recorder app. Harsh? Yes...I know, but it's all for the best. That was what Ambrosius was telling himself as he shuts the teenager's hotel room. He walked across the hall to the other room. It would have been cheaper if they would have gotten one room, but because of Savannah Mason's stubbornness, some how, he got two. Walking into the room now, he hears an angry mummer blasting on the other side of the door. He should of known Savannah wouldn't go to sleep that easily. He couldn't go in there now, if he did he would probably get a mini fridge to the head. Sighing, he decided to go to sleep instead of imaging that wonderful image of Savannah throwing a twenty pound refrigerator at Ambrosius. Not bothering to change into sleep wear, Ambrosius crawled on top of his bed and started to drifted off into a sleep, only hearing Savannah's angry cries on the other side of the hallway. “What a jerk! He is NOT my mother, so why act like it!?” I exclaim at the phone, I jerk my head back onto the pillow. Letting out a long sigh, I hold the phone up to my face. “I'm tired and I don't want to think anymore about Quis.” I say in a serious tone. “I have enough energy to say this; Ambrosius Digno is a-” suddenly a loud knocking sound came from the door. Oh no...the hotel guests have come to complain to me about not being quiet, I thought instantly. I crawl out of my bed, grabbing the fake glasses as I walk to the door. Pushing them back onto my nose, I open the door to a crack. Standing there was...wait! “Hi, sorry to bother you.” the boy said shyly. “But, uh...well you're being a bit on the loud side..so if you mind keeping it down a bit..it would be much appreciated.” I open the door fully, I knew this boy..a long time ago.. “Conner...” I breathe slowly, tears crawling onto my eyelashes. Conner Williams, he was basically my best friends before everyone forgot about me. He wasn't there when I died, doesn't even know who I am, but..- “You know me?” he asks, eyebrow raised. I shift a cry, “Uh...no, no I don't, I just..it's just you remind me of someone I use to know, also you look like a Conner..” I hold back anymore tears. He must think I'm insane. “Uh..hmm.. Anyways, would you mind keeping your volume down, that would be great. Um..sorry for bothering you again, ma’am.” with that he turned away. I held my hand to my mouth, scared I would call him back and tell him who I was to him. I broke down to my knees, sobbing into hideous cries. Ambrosius came rushing out of his room, with red blood shot eyes and dark circles. Staring at me, in a panicked way, he grabs me by the arms and hauls me to his room, closing my door as he drags me. Once in his room, he sets me onto the side of his bed. He grabbed a chair and sets it backwards in front of me and sits down, folding his hands on the chair's back. “It..” I sniff in a cry, “he..was here..” I finally say. “Who?” Ambrosius asked, he sounded rather serious. “Conner Williams...” I reply faintly. Ambrosius tapped his chin as he looked at the ceiling, “Doesn't ring a bell.” “It shouldn't for you, but for me..” my voice trailed off as I stared at the carpet. “Who is he? Boyfriend of the past who horribly dumped you after falling in love with a volcano?” he asked tossing his arm. “Cause the same exacted thing happen to me with one of my old girlfriends...” “Ok..don't ever tell me that story. And no, he's not an ex-boyfriend. He was one of my closes friends before...” my voice trailed off again. “You haven't seen or talked to him since leaving?” “No, I haven't seen any of my old friends..Katie, Monica.. Micheal or Andrew...” I look at Ambrosius from aside. “They don't remember me, not at all. It's the worst feeling in the world to know you have friends don't remember you anymore.” “On the account that you didn't ASK for it.” he reminded. “Oh, but I did.” I say sticking a finger in the air. “I asked Peter to make them forget me. It was my dying wish.” Ambrosius sighed, grabbing my hands, he whispered; “Not everything is your fault. Just let the past fly away..because you have a bright long future ahead of you.” “Wise words from an old geezer.” I laugh quietly. “Hey, being as old as me you learn things.” He says in a laugh. “I better start learning then...” I say, sadness filling the tone in my voice. “Yes, because I am an amazing teacher. Everyone knows it.” he replies. “Stop being so modest, it doesn't help on your part.” “Doesn't help? Of course it helps! Makes it so that I'm better than everyone else.” “The modest meter is going off again.” I replies tunefully. “Let it! It's not bothering anyone!” He exclaims. “That's pretty much an understatement.” I say quietly. “For you maybe, but for others...they love that in a handsome warlock like myself.” “Sure they do” I sarcastically say. “Yes, they do. I've been married at least fourteen times, dated about seventy eight girls, have they complained about my personality? Nope.” “Seventy eight girlfriends, huh?” “Not mentioning the wives.” He added. “And this was...? Eighth century?” I say as I give him a grin. “Last week actually.” He replies in a grin too. “You did not get that many people to fall in love with you only last week.” I say rolling my eyes. “Who says it was love?” he says in a low voice. I look at him, he was staring at the floor now. I yawn at that moment, realizing that it was probably 2:00 in the morning I stand up. “Well this has been a lovely conversation,” I start, Ambrosius looked up at me. “but I must go to bed now or I'll pass out in the car when we're driving.” I start to walk to the door, Ambrosius was right behind me. “Night.” he says as I walk into the hallway, I turn around to answer but he had already shut his door. I walk inside my room, flopping on my bed and fall asleep the moment my head hits the pillow's soft converting marital. Not one thought about my past, but my future... Chapter 4... Chapter 18: Upraising. Ivy's body felt cold, as if she was being dunked in a freezing lake. She tried to move her arms, her legs, anything...they won't budge. Her wrists were still tied to the metal bars of the cellar. Herself; propped up on her knees, head face down. She could only see gray darkness from the shadows of the floor. Jordan's laugh flickered all around, Ivy still tried to move, but it won't work, she couldn't even move her head to look up at the monster in front of her. “Much, MUCH blood! It's a shame to see you like this, but it's all for the greater good.” His voice sang, Ivy wanted to look him in the eyes, it hurt too much. “It's not for the greater good, Jordan. We all know it, this is evil. Your torturing your kid sister, you're a monster!” Ivy screams, her head still faced the gray floor. Jordan's voice became angrier as he said; “I wouldn't be torturing you if listened to me the first time.” Ivy laughed, it was a cold laugh, one with no emotion tracing behind. “If I listened to you the first time, I would have been like you, your a demon! And you should go back to the under world you came from!” She shouts, Jordan only laughed. “You think it's so simple. Think you can just call me a demon and I would leave. Cry and run away? Ha, likely story. If you knew this power-” “If I knew that power? I would kill myself before getting to know it!” She exclaims, she had enough energy to lifted her head. Jordan's face became an angry snarl. “And if you did kill yourself? What would happen? Nothing. Not one person on this earth cares for the likes of you. Why do you think I turned into this? Because of you. The snotty noise brat you were, you cried, you fuzed. “This power came with as a bonces prize. The real reason was for you to think I was dead so I could get away. Now...do you see why our mother killed herself?” he laughed. Tears started coming fast down Ivy's cheeks. She felt angry, sad, confused, but mostly angry. “You little b-” “Please, Ivy, language. This isn't the time to start swearing.” “Like I should listen to you, your going to regret doing this to me, regret every-” I stop reading, my eyes began to hurt but I couldn't care less. I looked at the cover of my book, I only gotten this book a few weeks ago and had just started reading it. It was 'OK' writing for the author, I just thought the book was funny. I laugh a little, this author didn't know the first time about being hurt. About being killed...but I did. If I really did, I could write a book. I just don't have time, maybe after I retire. But what made me laugh the most was that my life was worst then this book. I look at the cover; Ivy Dawn half view, herself looking out into the distance as her short black hair curled from the wind. In bond letter read; Demons at Dawn. On the right, her demonic brother Jordan's faded face in the background, that evil snarl shinning. Then there was, on the left side, Donovan. The boy who, I had already guessed, was Ivy's true love, and would live happily ever after with...well once they killed Jordan. His face was even more faded then Jordan's, a scar slashed over is eye. He wore a black hood, so it was only his scared eye shown. I toss the book onto the dashboard. Stretching into a yawn, I look outside. It was midnight and we had just made it into Hollowing Dale. The moon glowed bright, the trees and brushes outside swayed in the wind. Ambrosius was concentrating on the road, making no comment of me throwing the book onto the dashboard. Sometimes I think his mind wanders a little too freely. Ambrosius turned the mustang into the small hotel parking lot, as he pulled into a parking space he let out a sigh. “Stress getting you down, Quis?” I asked, putting on the fake glasses. “Stress?” he laughed, “No, I'm just tried...but we finally made it.” “We should throw a party to celebrate.” I say with a grin. “You can throw the party, I'll take a nap for, oh...two hundred years.” he says with a yawn. He made it so easy to say one of my sassy Savannah-shows-you lines, but I didn't say anything. Instead I got out of the car, book in hand, and walked to the back of the mustang. The lid lifts open, I grab my bags and walk to the hotel's door. The inside of the hotel...was horrifying. The walls were an ugly grayish color and the hotel guest- well they're were none. The hotel employes- or should I say employe, snored in the corner of the room. Ambrosius walked in, he looked as discussed as I felt. I could hear him mutter over and over; “This is only temporary, this is only temporary.” I laughed, he just sent me an angry glance. “I got this, you go investigate the town.” He says rubbing his forehead. “Investigate what? You haven't told me the situation!” I exclaimed. “Hmm, I haven't, have I...” Ambrosius took a deep breath, and looked over his shoulder towards me. He grinned and said; “Guess you'll see for yourself.” I didn't need him to say anymore, because I had already ran out of the hotel towards the center of town. My pace started to slow down a bit when I reached the back alley, my glasses were about to come off, I quickly push them back onto my eyes. I started to walk now, down the alley way, hands in my jean pockets. I didn't have a weapon, never really use one. I was unarmed in the middle of a vampire hunter town, and where they're vampire hunters they are vampires right behind them. Suddenly I flash into a vision, the pain in my forehead increases and my eyes close shut. I start to hear shouting in this vision, hissing sounds and cries of pain following. I felt my body collapse to the ground, and everything turned white. I see in the vision a girl, long brown hair which was wavy, Cyan eyes, and a light bronze tan. She had on what looked like black leather armor, but only the top and a belt that held stakes and holy water. Around her neck was a silver cross, but what I really noticed the most was the look of sacredness in her face. She looked as if she didn't belong in this, looked like she was scared of everything around her. A man, looked about the girl's age, stood in front of her. He was screaming at her, asking, in a shouting way, if she was alright and that she needed to get up from off the ground, she was scared of him. Then there came the vampires behind them, sharp fangs, blood dripping from their mouths. They ran towards the man, he blocked them off with incredible strength and slue one on the spot. The girl screamed as the vampire turned to goo, she was extremely afraid of this man now. I woke up out of the vision, eyes wide open, I stood up on my feet. Wobbling a little, I hear the girl's scream from down the alley way. I ran towards them, when I finally reach where they were, all the vampire are gone and all that's left are goo piles. The two looked to me, I froze, the man's green cat-like eyes look at me as he raises his stake. “Ah, not a vampire, not a vampire!” I shout throwing my hands up. The girl's eye lite up, but she still trembled as she whispered; “Savannah.” “Hunter,” I reply emotionless to Mackenzie, who was now trying to stand up. “You- you came, you finally made it here!” she says as she grabs me around the neck. At first I thought it was a chock hold, but realized that it was actually a hug. “Came only because I was forced by the all powerful, Quis Digno.” I say, she pulls back from me, tears in her eyes. “I-I don't- it's not right...” she whimpered. “What's not right?” I asked, my voice lowered so that only she could hear it. “This- this thing. You do know what's going on, right?” she asked, her eyes glittering with tears. “I don't actually. He wouldn't tell me...” I sigh, “But I can tell now something is wrong.” “My-y personality...it's- it isn't right.” She stuttered. “Your personality? What do you mean?” I asked, Mackenzie backed up a little. “If you couldn't tell I've been- well...a little nervous...but not just that..” she looked over to Mason, but quickly look back to me. “I'm afraid of everything, even- even you.” “Well that's not right.” I say. “Thank you, Captain Obvious,” I hear a voice say from behind Mack. “like we didn't know anyways.” Mason says, he was leaning up against a wall. I gave him a childish look of annoyance and look back at Mackenzie. “Personality switch,” I breathe, “Your personality either is switched with someone else or is the opposite of your original one. Must be a spell, Ambrosius could fix it and you'll be good as new.” I say, Mackenzie started to shake her head. “No- no, that- that can't work. I've already asked him, he said it's not a spell...” “Oh no, what is it?” I asked, afraid of the answer. “Demon...it's some demon.” Mackenzie answered. Yep, not good. “Ugh,” I say making a snarl at the word, “I was afraid of this...demons, always demons.” I shake my head, “Is anyone else affected by this spell?” “Uh- yeah, oh yeah! Dan- oh no, Danielle..” Mack stepped back even more, “She- she's...scary..” “Danielle Martin?” I laughed, Mackenzie nodded her head. “She's- just ask Mason..” she says pointing at Mason behind her. He nodded his head, “The girl is scary now...her personality is seriously messed up.” “Ok..how scary?” I asked. Mackenzie looked at Mason for a second, then to me. “As scary as twenty demon on a Monday, which are sleep deprived.” Mason answered. “Eek, where is she now?” “Chained up in the I. C. L. O. S. B. H.'s basement.” Mason says flatly. “The I. C. L. O. S. B. H.?” I asked. “The Inferno Combustion League Of Supernatural Being Hunters..” he answered, rolling his eyes, he added; “It was Mackenzie who came up with it.” “Hmm..alright. Danielle might be OK for a while then...” I started to trail off, thinking of my next move. “In this town, do you have a library?” I asked. “We use to, it's I-I. C. L. O. S. B. H-h. now..” Mackenzie tried to say. “Are the books still there? I might be able to find out which demon this is if I had some books.” “Yeah, the books are there. Don't know what you're going to find though.” Mason said as he walks towards Mackenzie. “I'll find some in the morning and bring them to you, but for now I have to take Mackenzie home before her parents notice she's gone.” “Kay..deal.” I say, with one last look at me, Mason grabbed Mack's arm and vanished in thin air. That's all...yeah chapters 1, 2, 3, AND 4, sorry if you're confused this IS the 3rd book after all... Anyways if you DID get it congrats, and I hope you liked it..if you want me to post more, I would be happy too. Anyways TTYL ~Red ;w; Category:Blog posts